


Snapping.

by soapfireblog



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25832380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapfireblog/pseuds/soapfireblog
Summary: After  over a decade of being mentally abused by his past and standing in The Conductor's shadow for TO LONG...He finally SNAPS.
Kudos: 14





	Snapping.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy some Grooves angst.

It was the normal day at Dead Bird Studio’s.. At least, everyone thought that was gonna be the case. DJ Grooves walked in, the first one to enter as usual. Grooves was feeling a bit more...Down, to be polite. Around this type of year (November) he suddenly has a mood decrease...But then it instantly sparks back up by the end of the month. Not everyone has noticed this, but one person has. The Conductor.

Today was the day that the judges came to judge their movies, seeing which one was getting the next Award in the Annual Bird Movie awards.. He has worked REALLY hard this year. Grooves has stayed up for several weeks at a time, planning, brainstorming, editing, doing everything he can to make this year's movie perfect. His anxiety rates were high...and so was his sadness. If he CAN’T win this year's one, the one which he gave EVERYTHING he got…  
Then what was the point anymore?

He tried to get these thoughts out of his head. He tried to focus on other things...Like how his studio got rekt every year. Everyone assumes it is The Conductor who does it, yet both DJ Grooves and The Conductor would deny this being the case. DJ Grooves could not thathum The Conductor doing such a thing...Yes, they might be VERY competitive rivals, but The Conductor has PRIDE, doesn’t he? He would not SUBMIT to such lows...right? DJ Grooves has gotten used to seeing that mess in his studio, but he tries to find the positives.  
“The person might break my cameras every-year, but I learned how to fix them because of that!” He thought.

He was in so early, the sun hadn't even risen. It was pitch black outside, only being lit up by the stars and the moon.  
“Wait, did I...Sleep today?” He talked to himself. “Wait-”   
He checked his watch. Midnight.  
“Nope. Didn’t sleep. Oh well! More work the merrier!”  
He turned the lights on in the lobby, leaving a note at the reception as he always did, reassuring everyone the place didn’t get robbed, he was just here REALLY early.

Today felt different. Instead of getting to work straight away as usual, he decided to sit in the lobby for a little bit. Remembering. Wondering.  
“What did I do wrong?” He thought to himself, remembering when he was little. He felt great shame crawling down his back, he can’t even remember his family's faces. He sat there, these thoughts going in through his head...Confusion, anger, sadness…  
“What did I do?” He whispered to himself.  
“What did I do?” He repeated, sobbing into his hands.


End file.
